Marlin
Marlin is a clownfish from Finding Nemo. Voice Actors: # Albert Brooks (flims) & Jess Harnell (video games & attractions) - English # Noritake Kinashi - Japanese # Herman Lopez - Mexican Spanish # Christian Tramitz - German # Julio Chaves - Brazilian Portuguese # Pierre Auger - Canadian French # Hwan Jin Kim - Korean # Rui Paulo - European Portuguese # Leif Andrée - Swedish # Penko Rusev - Bulgarian # Király Attila - Hungarian # Tom Pöysti - Finnish # Troels Lyby - Danish # Theodore Atheridis - Greek # José Luis Gil - European Spanish # Saša Anočić - Croatian # František Výrostko - Slovak # Lior Zohar - Hebrew # Mahmoud Lozi - Arabic # Trond-Viggo Torgersen - Norwegian # Krzysztof Globisz - Polish # Luca Zingaretti - Italian # Franck Dubosc - European French # Jeroen van Koningsbrugge - Dutch # Stany Crets - Flemish # George Ivașcu - Romanian # Yan Tsapnik - Russian # Maxim Kondratyuk - Ukrainian Marlin played Edward in Nemo & Friends Marlin played James in SpongeBob & Friends he's a red engine Portrayals: * In Finding Scamp he is played by Tramp. * In Finding Max (1701Movies Style) he is played by Ash Ketchum. * In Finding Pinga he is played by Pingu * In Finding Mowgli he is played by Pacha * In Finding Kion he is played by Simba * In Finding Simba he is played by Mufasa * In Finding Pinocchio he is played by Eugene "Flynn Rider" Fitzherbert * In Finding Berlioz he is played by Thomas O'Malley * In Finding Percy he is played by Thomas the Tank Engine * In Finding Oliver he is played by Danny * In Finding Bambi he is played by The Great Prince of the Forest * In Finding Tweety he is played by Red * In Finding Mistoffelees and Finding Jennyanydots he is played by Bustopher Jones * In FInding Lucas the spider he is voiced by Flik Gallery: Marlin finding nemo.png Marlin in Finding Nemo.jpg|Marlin in Finding Nemo finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-1543.jpg Marlin in Finding Dory.jpg|Marlin in Finding Dory Marlin in Finding Dory-0.jpg|Marlin in Finding Dory Marlin-finding-dory-1.98.jpg Gym leaders kanto dinosaurkingrockz.png finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-1558.jpg Marlin-0.jpg Marlin-FN.png Marlin the Clownfish.gif Mickey Clownfish.png|Mickey and Marlin finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-288.jpg finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-1557.jpg finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-1567.jpg Dory and Marlin.gif Marlin.jpg finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-6142.jpg finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-5534.jpg finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-4062.jpg Evil Marlin.png finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-1556.jpg Simpsons Clownfish.png|Marlin and Coarl's cameo in The Simpsons. finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-1566.jpg finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-1581.jpg finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-1611.jpg finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-1731.jpg finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-1786.jpg finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-10184.jpg finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-10191.jpg finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-10200.jpg Finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-4069.jpg Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-2022.jpg Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Fishes Category:Finding Nemo Characters Category:Fathers Category:Adults Category:Angry Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Stubborn Characters Category:Worried Characters Category:Protective Characters Category:Brothers Category:Characters who can swim Category:Australian Characters Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Pixar Characters Category:Pixar Category:Screaming Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:White Characters Category:Uncles Category:Jerks Category:Early Teenagers Category:Finding Dory Characters Category:The Simpsons Cameos Category:Good-Hearted Bastards Category:Sea Creatures Category:2003 Introductions Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Idiots Category:Rude Characters Category:Stupid Characters Category:Lost Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Dimwits Category:Xenophobes Category:Characters with a bad temper Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:Characters voiced by Albert Brooks Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:J.B. Eagle Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Justin Quintanilla Category:Uranimated18 Category:The Misfits Category:Animals